Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Nana and Nono
Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai: Nana and Nono (ヤンデレの女の子に死ぬほど愛されて眠れない: ナナ＆ノノ) is the third track of the Drama CD Yandere no Onna no ko ni Shinu hodo Aisarete Nemurenai 2. It is performed by Tomoko Kawakaki and Sayaka Aoki in the voices of Nana and Nono. Lyrics Part 1 *knocks door* :(Nana) Onii-chan*? Hey, Onii-chan*? That’s weird... I wonder if he’s not there... :(Nana) Nono, what do you think it is? :(Nono) Mmm... that’s not possible. His shoes were at the entrance and he wasn’t in any of the other rooms. :(Nana) You're right. We even saw him come into the house. There's no doubt that he's in this room. :(Nono) Onii-chan*! Why won’t you come out? Come and play with me and Nana! Lately you haven't been playing with us anymore. :(Nana) Even though we invite you, all you ever do is run away. I wonder if you dislike playing with us that much.. :(Nono) Is it really fun to play with other girls? :(Nono) Ah! He just moved! It seems that he is nervous... :(Nana) Ah, did you think we didn’t know? Right after turning us down, we saw you were shopping with another girl. :(Nono) Nana, that’s what people call a date. :(Nana) A date? Oh, so that’s what you call it when two people go shopping or hanging out together! :(Nono) But they were just walking.. that sounds really boring, doesn’t it? :(Nana) Even Onii-chan* would get bored going out to do something like that. :(Nana) Okay, let’s play together! :(Nono) That’s right, play with me and Nana! : (knock, knock) :(Nono) Don’t lock yourself in a place like that! (stabs door) :(Nana) Eh? You don’t want to play? Why not? :(Nono) That’s a lie, right? :(Nana) Onii-chan* not wanting to play with Nono and Nana… that’s obviously a lie! :(Nono) That’s true! You almost had us fooled. You're really funny, Onii-chan*. :(Nono) Hey, Nana.. he says it’s not a lie. :(Nana) So he says it’s not a lie… :(Nono) What should we do? :(Nana) What to do? :(Nono) At this point… :(Nana) After all… :(Nana and Nono) We’ll need to make it sure! (stab) :(Nono) Your axe’s power is as astounding as ever, Nana. Not even a door or this thing can take it. :(Nana) Do you think I overdid it a little? :(Nono) It’s alright, is it not? More importantly… where could Onii-chan* be? :(Nana) Ah, I found him! Found him! What’s wrong? Why the horrified expression? :(Nono) It’s as if you were afraid of me and Nana. : (sounds of rustling) :(Nono) Are you trying to be brave today? I wonder if it's actually bravery if you were trying to attack us with a pillow and a clock… :(Nana) Fighting with such harmless stuff is boring. A cutter of a pair of scissors would be better! :(Nono) That’s true! There has to be more thrill to this! Do you agree with us, Onii-chan*? :(Nono) Ah, Onii-chan*! : (crash) :(Nana) Wow… Onii-chan* jumped out the window. :(Nono) So… maybe we should play tag! :(Nana) Yes, we should! Let’s play tag tonight! :(Nono) Okay, Onii-chan. Do your best and run! If you become "it", you’ll be in trouble! :(Nana) The demons that are "it" actually eat people**, don’t they? What if we did that with Onii-chan once we caught him? :(Nono) That sounds interesting! :(Nana) Let’s start playing! :(Nono) Yes, let’s go. :(Nana) Well, we should go after him soon. If we don’t go quickly, he’s going to hide from us. :(Nono) Yes, that’s true… I wonder if… Onii-chan* went to the park. :(Nana) Seems like it. Since he might hide using the shadows of the trees, let’s take this axe. :(Nono) I couldn't forget to bring my knife, either! Part 2 :(Nono) You're a really slow runner, Onii-chan*! If you stay like this, we are going to get you! :(Nana) Even I could keep up with you! If we catch you this easily, there's no point. :(Nono) Come on! Be a little more enthusiastic! :(Nana) If you’re not.. :(Nana and Nono) Then.. take that! (throws knife) :(Nono) Eh? I thought I had aimed well… I guess I missed. :(Nana) Isn’t it because you’re usually training with still targets? :(Nono) That might be it! So when we are done playing tag… why don’t we play “Take down the target with a knife”? :(Nana) That sounds good. Nana’s axe or Nono’s knife… let’s bet on which gets to Onii-chan* first. :(Nono) Yeah! Onii-chan, run as much as you can! : (cutting bush) :(Nono) Showing up like that all of a sudden is dangerous! :(Nana) Who are you, Onee-chan***? I feel like I’ve seen you somewhere else before… :(Nono) I have that feeling too... :(Nana) I remember. You are the girl Onii-chan played date with while you two were hanging out. :(Nono) Now that you mention it… I think I saw a girl that was always following Onii-chan* closely. :(Nana) That’s right, it seems like she was this girl. Was she playing stalker? :(Nono) That game sounds boring and dull… so, what does a boring girl like you need from us? :(Nana) Hey… we don’t really care, but could you please step aside? Because of you, Onii-chan* ran away from us. :(Nono) That’s true! Please don’t get in the way while we play with Onii-chan*! : (scissors sound) :(Nono) I didn’t know they made scissors this big! :(Nana) But still, I wonder if you would be able to satisfy me and Nono with those? :(Nana) I see… it seems like Onee-chan*** wants to play with us. :(Nono) Well then, before we play with Onii-chan*, we’ll play with you, Onee-chan***! :(Nono) Take that! (scissor and axe clashing) :(Nana) Here! (clashing knife) :(Nana) There she goes, Nono! (stab) : (sounds of blood gushing) :(Nana) Ah, how boring... :(Nono) Yes, she was really boring! :(Nana) I thought that she’d entertain us more than that. :(Nono) Seriously, she was such a weakling! :(Nana) I wonder if she's done for? :(Nono) It does seem like she's done for! :(Nana) Well, then… let's go look for Onii-chan*! :(Nono) Yeah! :(Nono) Hey, Nana. There's only one closed stall in the restroom.. :(Nana) Ah, you’re right! Let’s go take a look! :(Nana) Onii-chan*... are you there? :(Nono) Onii-chan*! Are you there? :(Nana) (laughs) He's not answering... :(Nono) (laughs) Yeah, he just doesn’t answer! :(Nana) If that's the case... it means he’s really in there! :(Nono) If that wasn’t the case, he should have said “I’m not in here”! :(Nono) Here I go! :(Nana) Nono! Can you see him? :(Nono) Wait a second! Here I go… ah, he’s here, he’s here! :(Nono) He’s locked up in the stall, and he's all freaked out! :(Nana) (laughs) Really, now? Then step aside, Nono… I wonder if I can take down this door… :(Nana) Take that! (smashes door) :(Nana and Nono) Onii-chan! We found you! (stab) : editor's notes: : (* In Japanese, "Onii" literally means "older brother", and "-chan" is a honorific used to refer to someone affectionately. There isn't really an exact English equivalent, but it's like calling a person named Jim by their nickname "Jimmy". "Onii-chan" (and similar terms, such as "Onii-sama", "Onii-san", just "Onii/Ani" etc.) can also be used as a term of affection towards a person who's male that you love/like, such as a romantic partner or a close friend. As for Nana and Nono, they're using it to refer to a person they love.) (** The "demon" is a concept in the Japanese game, Kagome Kagome. The "demon" is similar to "it" in tag. Something I thought would be worth noting is that for some reason, I've seen Kagome Kagome being translated as if it were tag, so I think it's the case here, too? idk.) (***In Japanese, "Onee/Ane" literally means "older sister", but they're using it to refer to Yumemi in a seemingly affectionate way, I guess. I already explained what "-chan" means, so I'll leave the rest to you to figure out.) External Links * Nana and Nono's track on Youtube Category:Tracks